chocolate chip
by inversed ballerina
Summary: There is no need for logic or awkwardness or shame right now. Just cookies. And nakedness. -kyoko x homura x mami. rated for sexual content.-


It takes Homura a while to realize that she's passed out.

She pushes herself upright and shudders as the blanket slips off her chest, exposing her skin to the chill of the bedroom. Her eyes are drawn to the light coming from the kitchen.

She makes to get out of bed, but before she can, Kyoko shows up in the doorway, entirely naked but for the lazy smirk on her face. "Well, well," she says. She turns her head back and calls, "Sleeping beauty's awake!"

Homura blinks. "You're not wearing anything."

Kyoko rolls her eyes. "Wow, that was obvious."

Mami comes up behind Kyoko, also naked, smiling. "Homura, you're awake? You fell asleep, and Kyoko and I didn't want to wake you." Homura notes the dropping of the usual last names and honorifics. Then again, they've already broken down quite a few barriers this night alone; it only makes sense to add speech formalities to the list.

"We were just making a snack," Mami continues. "Would you like anything?"

Homura smiles faintly at that, shaking her head. Leave it to Mami and Kyoko to start cooking immediately after sex.

* * *

><p>It happened something like this:<p>

They'd had a particularly long fight against a horde of Demons that day, and one close call—Mami cornered against a building with a burst of energy coming right at her, Homura managed to break away from the cloud of creatures she was fighting and stop time long enough to pull Mami out of the way.

Mami was beside herself thanking Homura afterwards, and insisted on having Homura over for dinner. Homura agreed, not wanting to put up with the arguments.

They ate a chatty, amiable dinner, and then spread out on the couch and watched movies, most of which they were silent for.

It was a little bit strange and not at all surprising for Homura to see Kyoko edging closer to Mami as the night went on. Kyoko had been living with Mami for quite a while, and the pair of them had always been closer to each other than they had to Homura. Not that they weren't friends—they were a good team and they fought well together and they tried to be there for each other if they could. But Homura knew she could never feel the same way about anyone as she had about Madoka.

What was a surprise was what happened in the middle of the third movie, when Kyoko picked up the remote and hit pause, turning towards Homura as she did so. "Mami and I are going to bed," she announced, with her tone leaving little doubt as to what they were planning to do when they got there.

Homura nodded, accepting this without comment. From Kyoko's other side, Mami was smiling through a reddened face.

"Do you want to join us?" Kyoko asked.

Homura couldn't remember the last time her jaw had dropped like that.

"It's no big deal if you don't want to," Kyoko went on, seemingly oblivious to Homura's shock. "It's just something Mami and I have talked about. We thought it'd be fun." She shrugged. "Not forcing you into anything, though."

It took Homura several seconds to retrieve enough of her brain function to form a coherent reply. "How long have you been thinking about this?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Kyoko looked over at Mami. "How long would you say? Few weeks?"

"That sounds about right," Mami replied. She sounded remarkably composed, Homura observed, for someone who was sitting there listening to her girlfriend issue a sex invitation to someone else.

Then again, that was Mami. Remarkably composed.

"It's completely up to you," Kyoko said. She paused for a moment, then grinned. "We won't hurt you, you know."

Homura looked away. "This is a lot to take in."

"We weren't trying to spring anything on you, Akemi-san," Mami piped up. "It's all right if you're uncomfortable with what we're asking."

Homura carefully placed her hands in her lap, watching as her fingers threaded together.

"If you need time to think about it, that's all right too—"

"You know what?" Homura stood up. "I'm okay for it."

Kyoko looked stunned for a moment—something new as well—before her face lit up with happiness, surprise, and something mischievous. "Damn, girl. What's gotten into you?"

"Shut up."

Kyoko stood up too. "Relax." She winked. "Won't hurt a bit."

* * *

><p>It didn't hurt, actually.<p>

Actually, it felt nice.

Oh, who was she kidding? It felt damn good, that was how it felt.

There were lots of things she hadn't known before going into that bedroom. Like how dirty Mami could get. Or how good Kyoko was with her tongue. Or how big Mami's chest really was. She had no idea about their level of experience, but she knew that hers was at a firm zero. It turned out not to be an issue. They were very good at showing her what to do.

She didn't think about whether or not it was a sin. Or whether or not Madoka was watching. Or whether or not she was an outsider in whatever this was.

Instead, she let Mami and Kyoko finish her off. And then she passed out.

* * *

><p>Now she says, "What are you making?"<p>

"Mami's making cookies." Kyoko grinned. "Chocolate chip."

"Sounds good."

They all walk to the kitchen, still naked. Homura glances over and immediately regrets it when she notices the way Mami's chest is bouncing as she walks—

Okay, okay. Enough.

Homura knows a laughably small amount about baking, so she just kind of lingers in the background, crossing her arms as she watches Mami check the cookies in the oven. Kyoko looks over her shoulder the whole time, licking her lips, and it's hard to tell if it's for the cookies or the naked girl. (Well. Girls.)

Her brain is both thinking and not thinking, messily trying to beat out a path to some kind of logic. She doesn't know if she wants to go down that road. Logic isn't a good place to be right now.

"Oi." Homura blinks and looks up. Kyoko is staring at her. "You just gonna stand there, or you gonna come help?"

Homura shrugs and walks over. "It looks like you've got it under control."

"You can go find a plate." Kyoko jerks her thumb over her shoulder. "Top cabinet."

Homura goes to the cabinet and gets a large plate, bringing it over. "Here."

Kyoko takes the plate and puts it on the counter. "How long until they're done?" she asks Mami.

"Just another minute." Mami smiles. "Patience, Kyoko."

"Screw patience! You know a good round makes me hungry."

Mami giggles. "You're always hungry."

"Minor detail."

Homura realizes she's smiling.

Now isn't quite the time for logic, she decides. She can be standing in a kitchen with her magical girl teammates, and they can all be naked, and they can be getting ready to eat a post-sex snack, and it doesn't have to cause a tailspin. Not right now.

Right now they can just have cookies.

Naked cookies. After sex.

Homura lets out a sigh, but it gets swallowed by the oven opening and Kyoko's excited sound at the sight of the finished cookies, and she doesn't try again.

* * *

><p><em>call me crazy, i just wanted an excuse to write girls having sex.<em>

_hoping to write some more pieces with these three. or just two of them, perhaps? i like pairing mami with people; it makes me upset that the most popular pairings (homura/madoka and kyoko/sayaka) leave poor mami left out. mami's one of my favorites; i just want her to be happy._


End file.
